Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell
is the fortieth episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of the Cassiopeia and Ya Kyutamas. Synopsis The Kyurangers have successfully acquired 3 of the 4 necessary items required to break through the barrier protecting planet Southern Cross, Jark Matter’s homeworld. As they headed to the Cassiopeia System to reclaim the last item, the Kyurangers receive a declaration of war from the Karo of the system! “From now on, I will challenge you all to the trials of Jark Matter’s baseball game, Death-Ball!” The Kyurangers are extremely confused, but they have no other choice. The Kyurangers form a league of their own to deal with the baseball threat! However, Spada seems to be following behind Lucky, as he does not follow the rules told to him by Shou Ronpo and Raptor regarding baseball… Now, the fight for the universe set in this game is about to begin! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *Shishi Red/Shishi Red Orion: /Takumi Kizu *Sasori Orange: *Garu: *Balance: *Champ, Oushi Black, Kyutama Gattai Orion Battler: *Raptor 283, Washi Pink: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Mardakko: *Gloven: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Ya, Saiko, Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Shishi (Kyutamajin), Saiko (Battle Orion Ship) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (Sasori Voyager), Sasori (Kyutamajin) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Ookami Voyager), Ookami (Kyutamajin) *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager), Tenbin (Kyutamajin) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Oushi Voyager), Oushi (Kyutamajin) *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager), Hebitsukai (Kyutamajin) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager), Chameleon (Kyutamajin) *Washi Pink - Washi (Washi Voyager), Washi (Kyutamajin) *Kajiki Yellow - Cassiopeia, Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager), Kajiki (Kyutamajin) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (Ryu Voyager), Ryu (Kyutamajin) *Koguma Skyblue - Koguma (Kuma Voyager), Koguma (Kyutamajin) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Houou Voyager), Houou (Kyutamajin) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *'Viewership': 3.2% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Raptor 283 **'Right': Spada *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Turquoise **'Color': Blue *'Kyulette Team:' N/A *Lucky, Stinger, Champ, Raptor, and Spada are the only Kyurangers to appear transformed on-screen. **The rest of the Kyurangers were transformed off-screen during the giant battle. *The term "Deathball" used in this episode is a pun on the Japanese transliterations of the words and . *The Kyuranger Hurricane attack executed by the team using the power of the Cassiopeia Kyutama is a reference to the Gorenger Hurricane attack by the Gorengers, who are also incidentally connected to the Cassiopeia constellation. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Space.37: Lucky’s Reunion with His Father, Space.38: Shocking! 9 Continuous Dangers!, Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus and Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell. Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. External links * TV Asahi's official preview for 開幕！地獄のデースボール. * Toei TV's official episode guide for 開幕！地獄のデースボール.